1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of assisting the design of a vehicular suspension to generate a simulation model for a suspension using a CAD system. In particular, the present invention is directed to a method of assisting the design of a vehicular suspension by easily entering specification values at predetermined definition points irrespectively of the type, mechanism, etc. of the suspension.
2. Description of Background Art
There has previously been proposed a design assisting system for hypothetically assembling a three-dimensional model of an object to be designed on a computer before a prototype of the object is actually made. In this system, it is detected whether components of the object interfere with each other or not for the convenience of the designer in order to confirm the suitability of the layout of the components of the object.
In order to produce an accurate three-dimensional model, it is necessary to enter spatial coordinates of major parts of the three-dimensional model and accurately define operating points thereof. If the three-dimensional model is fixed, since the positions and number of definition points whose coordinates are to be entered are evident, the numerical values are entered from a ten key pad on a keyboard or the like.
It is assumed that the conventional design assisting system is applied to the designing of a vehicular suspension. As well known in the art, vehicular suspensions include those for use on two-wheeled vehicles and those for use on four-wheeled vehicles. Vehicular suspensions are available in a plurality of types including a strut type, a (double) wishbone type, a trailing arm type, and a multi-link type. Furthermore, suspensions of one type have different mechanisms depending on whether they are applied to drive wheels or driven wheels. In addition, depending on whether the vehicular suspensions are applied to steerable wheels or not, different types and mechanisms for suspensions result in different positions and different numbers of definition points whose spatial coordinates are to be entered. In view of this, the operator cannot immediately recognize the positions and number of definition points whose spatial coordinates are to be entered. The operator needs expenditure of time and labor to enter the spatial coordinates, and may not enter all of the spatial coordinates correctly.